Hardly Worth Living
by Hearken
Summary: An alternate ending to "How to Train your Dragon Toothless POV Oneshot!


** Hardly Worth Living**

I pulled into a dive with that dragon-monster trailing a few meters behind us. "You ready bud?" I hear Hiccup ask above me. I growl an approval as I quickly turned my back to the ground to see the open maw of the Green Death closing in on us. I began to filter gas into my mouth and quickly launch a blast of searing hot flame straight into her open maw.

The suprise on its face was priceless.

I hear Hiccup whoop with joy as we continue to descend to the ground. Tears gradually began to appear in membrane of the dragon-monster's wings. Her flight began to falter and I could see the panic in her eyes. In one last act of cruelty she attempted to bring us down with her. As we neared the ground I managed to pull out of my dive at the last second to avoid being crushed by her gargantuan head.

_It seemed as if the world was on fire_. The massive dragons head crashed into the ground in a massive fiery explosion. With a flap of my wings I angled upwards and began to weave my way around the spines on her back in order to keep Hiccup away from the deadly flames. I feel Hiccups hands tighten around me. I begin to smile.

Relief washed over me in a tidal wave._We're going to make it_. Just as that thought came, it was immediately crushed as we reached the base of her tail. What was left of my prosthetic tailfin had finally completely burned off and I was unable to maneuver away from the club-like appendage.

I brace myself and attempt to take the brunt of the hit to protect the boy on my back. I recoiled as it hit me and I felt the straps on the saddle loosening and widened my eyes in panic. Suddenly I felt a loss of weight on my back.

_Hiccup_

I craned my neck around only to see see Hiccup falling towards what appeared to be a sea of flame. I broke into a steep dive, tucking in my limbs in an attempt to gain as much speed as possible. I managed to close a large distance fairly quickly but was still slightly out of reach of the small Viking.

"Toothless!" he cried out, stretching his arms out towards me. The panic in his face encouraged me to double my efforts. Just...a little...closer.

I was within reach. I quickly took my opportunity and lunged for his foot neglecting to sheath my teeth in my haste to save the boy.

And then it was as if the world froze.

_NO!_

My jaws came up short of his leg, just grazing the tip of his boot. I felt as if my world was being completely torn apart in front of me. I let loose a roaring shriek of agony as I watched him continue to fall. Hiccup was twisting and turning in the air. He managed to right himself slightly and fell with his back to the ground and looked up at me.

I watched his fearful expression sorrowfully. His head rose slightly and he looked up. Our eyes met and a ghost of a smile appeared on Hiccups face as if trying to relay some sort of message. The last thing I saw was the reflection of the flames in his Pine green eyes before he was consumed by the sea of fire below me.

I awoke slowly to the sounds of voices. My thoughts immediately went to Hiccup and I swerved my head from right to left in search of him. I let out several strained warbles. in an attempt to call him but it seemed that my worst fear had come to pass

_He's gone_

I clench my eyes shut and let out a low croon. My legs buckled under me,I lay there trying to make sense of what had happend.

Hiccup was gone, how could that be? Hiccup wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to live on. We were supposed to be friends forever, how can that be if he's gone.

I had never imagined losing someone would be this hard, especially a human of all things. I never made a friend before, I never saw the need to make friends and yet this tiny fishbone of a Viking had wormed his way into my heart. This being who was raised to hate and kill my kind had become my best friend, no...no my soul mate. The world just seemed like a brighter place when Hiccup was around.

After we had first met I had berated myself for hours for sparing the small Viking for he had taken my flight, He had **Doomed** me. And yet I didn't feel regret. Hiccup kept coming to see me bringing me delicious fish and simply keeping me company. He even restored that which he had taken.

I had quickly grown to trust and care for the small boy just as he had begun to trust and care for me. We completed one another.

I broke out of my trance as I heard Hiccups father lament his sons death. I could feel no sympathy for the man. If it wasn't for his foolishness Hiccup would still be alive, If it wasn't for him none of this would have happend. I curled up and ignored all of the Vikings gawking at the scene before them. How my ancestors would laugh, a proud Dragon mourning the loss of a Viking.

And yet he wasn't a Viking, not really.

I could hear the female that had accompanied Hiccup on our flight to the nest approach me warily. When she had gotten within a few metres of me growled a warning for her to leave.

I had nowhere to go now. I couldn't fly and the nest was destroyed by that dragon-monster when she battled the Vikings. And even if I could fly, I don't think I would go anywhere. With Hiccup gone it seems as if the world has gone dark. Nothing seems to matter anymore, and flying just wouldn't be the same without Hiccup.

The Vikings had begun to take their leave by dragonback but I payed them no heed. I simply laid in a tight ball, surrounded by the destruction of the battle.

I don't know how long I've been lying here. It could be days weeks or even months. I stayed curled up in a ball of what would appear to be and scales as I wait. What I'm waiting for, I don't know. It could be for the pain in my heart to stop. It could be for the elements to take me. Either way I don't yet have the willpower to continue on, not with a broken heart.

I can only hope that somehow we will meet again and soar in the skies of the afterlife together.

_Because without Hiccup...Life hardly seems worth living._

_**The End**_


End file.
